KHR: Informant Saki
by Yanase
Summary: "Believe you can and you're halfway there, Sawada." "How can you be so sure?" "I'm an informant. I have to believe that." At that moment Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't help but truely notice the difference between his crush Sasagawa Kyoko and her twin Sasagawa Saki. It seemed that underneath the money grubbing personality that she was more insightful and normal than her siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri: **Alright everyone...I am back with a new KHR fanfiction. Been forever really since I got back into the groove but I of course thank **Totoro504** since we ended up chatting again now that she is free and RP for a while. She has remade her first KHR OC **Xin Yue **and her new fanfiction is fun. I am happy my idea has helped her write. Now then...as you all know (Or some of you) my specialities are OC and cross-overs and paperclips. Now then..this will feature an original character who is a family member to someone. I'll let you all know in advance and **will not be a FULL CROSSOVER **so it does not have to go into the x-over section. Hope you enjoy. This is just a little prologue of something I might really continue...

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_"I have looked into your eyes with my eyes._

_I have put my heart near your heart."_

_-Pope John XXIII_

* * *

For Sawada Tsunayoshi it was just a normal day. Leaving school early if he couldn't find his beloved idol and crush Sasagwa Kyoko. The girl with the cute angelic smile! Sighing a bit Tsuna couldn't help but deflate as he walked home from his school, hands shoved deep in his pockets as his shoulders were slumped, "…Man…what's the point of going?" was his pathetic grumble as he turned the corner and promptly crashed into something soft, "Wah!" losing his balance he fell on his ass, "S-Sorry!" was his quick reply as his caramel brown eyes shot up only to freeze as he saw a face so similar to his school idol, "K-K-Kyoko-chan?!"

Sasagawa Saki was not very happy right now that she was rammed into someone that is until her twin sister's name was uttered, "You know, Kyoko?" a thoughtful expression crossed the bleach blonde's face before she held her hand out to the boy on the ground, "Hey. You owe me fifty bucks." Of course she saw his alarmed and confused expression so she decided to elaborate, "You saw my panties. It's fifty bucks for a viewing fee." Reaching down she took the fallen wallet from the boy and promptly took the money before handing it back to him, "Bye." With that Saki gave a bored wave and continued on towards her destination.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age fourteen, nicknamed Dame-Tsuna, continued to sit on the asphalt as he stared after the retreating figure of the girl who looked like his crush, "H-Hie?!" what the hell had happened?! Why was Kyoko-chan so weird—wait she asked if he knew Kyoko? That wasn't Kyoko? Gripping his head he began to ruffle his milk chocolate starfish shaped hair rapidly, "Wah?! What is going on?!"

**_"Judaime!"_**

**_"Oi! Tsuna! Hah, hah!"_**

* * *

Pausing down the street Sasagawa Saki turned slightly to look over her shoulder at the two boys who ran over to the fallen shota, "…Huh… "Tsuna" …?" lips twitching ever so slightly upwards, Saki turned around once more and continued on as she slipped the money into her skirt pocket. This was going to be interesting! So that was the boxer boy her siblings spoke of…maybe moving back to Namimori from the city at their grandparents was really a good thing. She had a feeling she would be able to make a _**lot **_of money in Namimori.

Hibari Kyoya the head of the disciplinary committee of Namimori Chu stood at the end of the street his arms crossed as he let his slate-gray eyes travel to the side, "Sasagawa Saki. You are late." His voice was smooth as velvet but had the underlining threat laced with it.

"It takes a while to get here from Ikebukuro you know, Hibari-san." Holding out a manila envelope, Saki spoke with a bored tone, "Here you go. Next time don't get lost in Ikebukuro." It seemed today was really eventful. Saki couldn't help but pop in a strawberry flavored Chuppa chup into her mouth as she stood by Hibari's side though at a good distance as not to be considered crowding, "Now then…equivalent exchange? Tell me what you know about…this "Tsuna"."

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Yes it is really short. This only had 522 words after all. Now then you all can see who's sibling she is. Well again this was just an idea I played around with and **Totoro504 **likes Saki too. *small shrug* I write stuff I like and always try to find connections to make everything believeable. I do my research and feel proud of myself. I love getting critizisim on my work too be it harsh or not. I wont whine and complain and I will respond accordingly and relay every bit of research I did on the subjects to make my stories work. Like for the cursed hot spring ideas and what not...Well anyways that is about it.

I hope you all will enjoy this little bit. Thanks ahead to reviewers, ghosters, alerters, favorties and all that jazz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuri: **So this could be technically counted as Chapter One but to me the pro was more of a chapter one to me. My logic is weird. Anyways for a quick information tibit. This is not the **"Saki" **who is the girlfriend of **Masaomi Kida **from DRRR. I totally even forgot there was a girl named Saki in that series...I just thought it would be a fitting name for Kyoko's twin. Saki is 100% Original Character though her picture (The Icon Pic) is the closet i could find in similarity to Kyoko, its just a character base after all. Anyways onto the story...oh and **Totoro504 **updated her newest fanfiction...makes me kinda pout 'cuz when she writes ...I get really hungry. I mean her chapters always have a mention of yummy food.

Oh and since I haven't been doing this... _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amono Akira. Original Character Saki belongs to me, with some plot twists to this paper-clip fanfiction.**_

_Chapter Warnings: Brief Character pop-up from the god child-like complexed man._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_"Dwarven Vow #4: Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs."-Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)_

* * *

"Why?"

Yes that was the only words Sasagawa Saki could utter as she stood in the kitchen doorway to see none other than her boss Orihara Izaya, sitting there drinking tea with her twin sister the morning after she had returned to Namimori. Seriously? Why? Why was this guy even here? Was it to torment—oh hey look he was holding out an envelope, "…Izaya…you couldn't have mailed it?"

Giving a giant grin Izaya spread his arms out as if expecting a hug, "Of course not~! I came all the way here to see my apprentice's new old home." Hoping out of the chair he quickly took Saki into his arms and whispered into her ear, his eyes turning a dark shade of red as he spoke lowly, "Remember to keep me informed, Saki." With that he let go and gave a wave and blew a kiss, "Bye~!"

Kyoko wore a pleasant smile as she went about making breakfast. Her imouto's boss seemed really nice! They were close if her imouto went and called him just his name without any suffix or honorific—then again…Kyoko knew her sister was never that polite, "Orihara-san seems very nice, Saki!"

Saki slowly looked over at Kyoko a look of pure disgust on her face, "…I want to boil myself, then spray disinfectant on me, then once more boil myself." Of course she ignored the startled look from her twin as she simply sat down disgruntled, "Kyoko. Food."

Giving a soft sigh Kyoko went back to cooking but her smile became more motherly, "Okay, okay." It was nice having Saki back. After all their parents were always off at work and it was normally just her and nii-chan…with her twin here, Kyoko felt like she was complete.

Meanwhile Saki was complicating something in her head as she bit her thumb. She had totally forgotten to buy a Namimori Chu uniform. Oh well she still had her old academy uniform though she had a feeling Hibari was going to stare at her. Giving a snort Saki turned to look out the kitchen's glass sliding door, 'Good thing I have the whole saved his butt from being lost thing…I wonder how long I can milk it?' she honestly did wonder…she knew he was more lenient to girls but only so much.

"Saki?"

"Hmm?"  
"Breakfast!"

"Oh thanks—hey Kyoko…what do you think of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh? Tsuna-kun? I think Tsuna-kun is completely normal."

"…Ouch."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna eat now. Thanks."

* * *

Now from what she had gathered from Hibari and Kyoko, it had been a few days since one Yamamato Takeshi had tried to commit Suicide. Who knew? Well actually she had a hunch. It was normally the happy ones that had suicidal tendencies. Of course she had left for school at the same time as Kyoko so it wasn't a shocker when she saw her twin rush up to the one she had been gathering information on.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna practically melted at the sight of his crush that had walked over smiling and waving, "Good morning!" oh man his day couldn't get any better! It was then he noticed someone strikingly similar to Kyoko standing a few inches behind her wearing a city private school academy uniform, "H-Hie!?" It was the girl who took his money after saying it was a viewer's fee—oh! Turning red he averted his eyes remember the lemon panties the girl had worn—NO! BAD! BAD!

"Tsuna-kun! Good morning!" turning to Saki, Kyoko took her younger sister's arms into her own with a smile, "This is my imouto! Sasagawa Saki! She will be starting today." Of course Kyoko looked up at her slightly taller sister with admiration and love.

Saki felt really uncomfortable at the moment as she slowly gave a sigh, her free hand going to rest on her slightly jutted out hip, "Kyoko the guy looks like he is going to have a mental break down." Seriously right now she felt bad for this Sawada kid. He looked like the shock of seeing his crush having a twin was like he was in paradise or something.

Snapping his mouth closed Tsuna peeked shyly at Saki who simply returned his gaze with a raised eyebrow, "E-er it's nice to meet you, Saki-chan." The little suffix flew out of his mouth before he had time to think causing him to turn beat red as he saw the taller of the three's lips twitch slightly upwards into a sort of sardonic smirk, "Ask! S-sorry!"

"Has a nice ring to it. Go ahead; I'll just call you Tsuna or Sawada depending on my mood." Cocking her head slightly to the side, Saki gave a roll of her eyes as she felt Kyoko tug on her arm, "What is it, Kyoko?"

"I need to go and meet Hana-chan…can you get to school alright?"

"Kyoko. I'm a big girl. I can find my way."

"Okay! See you later, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna simply stared after Kyoko with a soft mutter of _**see you later**_ as well until he heard a snort causing him to jump a bit and turn to face none other than Saki, "Hie! I'm sorry!" wait? Why the hell was he saying sorry?

"Why the hell are you saying sorry?" Saki adjusted her school bag which was actually an old duffle bag she found more practical, "its fine. I know how it is…one just can't help follow her with their eyes. Always been that way…think of an Ouran High School Host club reference. I'd be Kyoya and she would be Tamaki-…pft…" the sudden image of Kyoko as Tamaki Soul made Saki start to shake a bit as she tried to repress the laugh that wanted to break free.

Meanwhile Tsuna couldn't help but notice the way Saki held herself. It was so different than Kyoko who was like the sun who lit up his day. Cocking his head to the side slightly he watched as Saki seemed to start a small laughing fit which caused his lips to twitch slightly into a smile, 'If Kyoko-chan is like the sun than Saki-chan might be the moon?' a sudden thought crossed him, 'What the hell? When did I get all poetic?'

"Judaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Glancing up Tsuna saw his friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamato Takeshi dashing over wearing smiles, "Ah! Gokudera-kun! Yamamato-kun! Good morning!" though as they got closer he felt himself pale a bit at Gokudera's glare towards Saki as well as Yamamato's pure innocent look of curiosity, "G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked in a gruff voice as he stood next to Tsuna arms crossed across his chest. It seemed this girl was slightly shorter than himself and only went up to his nose. He could totally glare down at her, "Well?"

"Hey isn't it polite manners to introduce yourself first?" Not deterred at all Saki stared for a few seconds before she gave a soft sigh, "Sasagawa Saki." Of course she noticed the look of surprise flash across both their features as she motioned slightly with her right hand, the one not upon her hip, "Gokudera and Yamamato right?" before Gokudera could get even more hot and bothered Saki spoke once more, "Tsuna just said your surnames."

Of course hearing his name come from Saki without any honorific or suffix caused him to blush a nice shade of red, "S-Saki-chan is transferring today. Kyoko-chan introduced us just a moment ago."

Yamamato gave a smile as he held out his good arm, the one not in a cast and sling, "It's nice to meet you, Saki!" of course he was pleasantly surprised as she returned the handshake. Her handshake was strong and business like…it was interesting. Pulling his hand away he turned towards the fuming Gokudera, "Hah, hah! Gokudera be happy!"

"What the hell!? Why should I be happy?! There is another one who will take Judaime's attention away!"

"What are you…? A dog?"

"Wha—say that again you little-"

"Saki."

Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamato froze a bit as they slowly turned to see none other than Hibari Kyoya leaning against his motorcycle. The three havening very different expressions.

"Oh hey Hibari-san." Saki turned her attention away from the three boys in front of her towards Hibari, raising one of her bleached eyebrows (If you bleach your hair or dye it of course you do the eyebrows too, duh) at the motorcycle, "…Aren't you breaking all kinds of rules with that thing?" seriously…for a guy who likes rules he broke a _**lot **_of them.

Ignoring her comment Hibari grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her near, "That is not the proper uniform." His voice came out in a husky growl as he noticed the calculating gaze rushing across Saki's eyes. From what he knew already of her, this girl would be someone he would want working for him. Though his hostility toned down as he saw she wore the prefect band on her arm, "…Let's go." With that he jerked her onto his motorcycle, more so sitting in front of him saddle style.

"Huh? Okay isn't this just breaking the law?" she ignored the glare sent by the elder male as she turned towards the horrified Tsuna, the shocked Gokudera and the nervously smiling Yamamato, "I'm being kidnapped. See you later."

"One more word and I will throw you off as we move sixty miles per hour."

"I'd die."

"The world would be a better place."

"Wow…was that a joke? It was a joke in the most deadpanned voice ever."

With a mighty roar of the engine Hibari Kyoya took off towards Namimori with Sasagawa Saki.

That was about as much as Tsuna could take as he grasped the sides of his head, eyes as large as dinner plates, "HIIIIIIE?! What was that?!" seriously! What the hell just happened?! The way Hibari acted was just un-natural! Freaky! It made him feel unclean! Unclean!

"Hah, hah…guess Hibari-senpai does have a soft spot for girls?" Yamamato tried to sound cheerful and up-beat but he was just as freaked out by what just had happened as Tsuna. Turning to Gokudera he couldn't help but think that his silver haired friend was a bit joyful.

"She must be an UMA to get him to be like that." Was the only thing Gokudera had uttered after a small brief pause before shaking off and turning to Tsuna, "Judaime!" with a happy grin he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Let's head to school!"

Tsuna could only nod stiffly as he held back tears of frustration and confusion. Just how much more messed up could his life get?"

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna."

He just had to fucking ask didn't he?

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

I honestly dislike Kyoko more now after the whole "You are really not normal, Tsuna" thing in the manga. I kinda went ._. WTF when **Totoro504 **showed me that. I was all "It's like fucking Kairi from Kingdom Hearts going up in here." but that is my personal point of view. She became a Kagome Higurashi to me in that moment. I wish she was naughty so I could be sick a Namahage demon on her butt (They scare naughty children)

But anyways here it is...Chapter one with a starting count of 1,775 words. I hope you enjoy it...by the way in this fanfiction I should alert you all to some things.

Hana and Kyoko's personalities seem to clash a bit right? Well to me I believe that Saki was the one to make friends with Hana first who I can also be seeing a city girl. Think like Persona 4 where Hanamura Yosuke and Seta Soji/Narukami Yu are both city kids and become besties. Well I can see Hana having been Saki's friend back in the city before the Sasagawa Family minus Saki moved to Namimori and shortly Hana's family followed after. So because of that Hana became Kyoko's friend.

More to explain later...I'm kinda lazy it is 7:56 AM and all that jazz...finally got sleep as my bro has been playing the Last of Us in my room on my PS3 since it came out all night. *sobs* I normally end up waking up at 5 pm cuz of that...rawr...

Oh also I got **_PROJECT X ZONE_**and I totally plan on making a fanfic for it...muwahaha.


End file.
